Kiss Me
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: After a car accident, Johnny almost dies. Almost. Warnings : Yaoi, Slash, JohnnyBen. Rated T for Boy Love.


**This is a One-shot written for Free Beloved Army. She won in a two-round "Guess The Song!" game. (It's considered a two-round game because the first guess was wrong.) How many times have I typed this? T-T (Not that I mind XDD)**

**Warnings : Yaoi, Slash, JohnnyBen.**

**(I have decided to stop writing "Terrible Writing" because my reviewers seem to like my stories. ;w;)**

**This is very short.**

* * *

><p>Ben watched as Susan cried in the arms of Reed, guilt was painted on his face. He knew is wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help it. He should've been driving, not Johnny. Reed sighed sadly and patted Sue's back, "He'll be okay.." he whispered to her. Ben and Johnny had been in a car accident, the car to their right had skidded and crashed into theirs. Ben hadn't been injured for obvious reasons, and for the fact that the car had hit Johnny's side. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the footsteps of the doctor.<p>

Susan had calmed down, "Is h-he okay?" she asked quietly. "It's actually a fifty – fifty chance," the doctor replied sadly. "It depends on what's going to happen in a few hours, I'm going to need remove some more pieces of glass." He said, with his hand in his pocket. "D-Didn't you remove them earlier?" Susan asked him. "Some of the pieces are in too deep, we'll have to remove it later." The doctor replied.

Ben just listened to the conversation, with a heavy heart. It felt like the guilt was eating him alive. He didn't hear what Susan asked next, but when the doctor replied with, "Of course you can, he's in room 12." He got up from his seat. The three heroes walked down the hallway and arrived at Room 12. There was a nurse inside, making sure if Johnny was comfortable. She smiled at the three and quietly exited. Johnny was covered in bandages, especially around his left side. Sue let go of Reed and was at her brother's side in a second. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her, "You look terrible" he joked.

She couldn't help but smile, "Look who's talking." He turned his attention to Reed and said, "Take care of her, will you Reed?" he chuckled. Reed didn't seem to understand but he nodded. Susan turned and saw Ben, who looked like he was fighting the tears. She whispered to Reed and they left the room saying, "We'll leave you two alone…" "Thanks, guys.." Johnny whispered. Ben smiled shyly and knelt by Johnny's side. "How are you?" he asked, almost..sadly. The blonde smiled and laid his head on the pillow, looking at the ceiling, "Not good." Ben almost _cried_ at the answer.

Johnny reached out and held Ben's head. He smiled as Ben gently kissed it, and they quietly sat there, listening to the beeping, telling them Johnny was alive. Ben looked at Johnny, who looked, well, terrible. He began sweating and held Ben's hand tighter, "B-Ben.." he whispered. Ben shot up and said he would go call the doctor but Johnny told him to stay. "Kiss me, Ben." He said sadly. Ben was confused, but gently kissed his lover, the heaviness on his heart returning. Ben was about to question why Johnny had asked him to kiss him, but it soon was answered. "I'm leaving," Johnny said smiling sadly.

Ben couldn't stop the tears now, and managed to choke out, "W-Why?" "I don't know, honestly…" he replied with a smile. "But I need y-you. WE n-need you!" he cried softly and was kneeling by Johnny again. "I'm sorry, Ben.." he whispered quietly and closed his eyes. The sound of death filled his ears as Johnny's heart stopped beating. The doctor walked inside the room to remove the remaining pieces of glass and his eyes widened. The world began to rush around Ben's head as a group of nurses kept repeating that he had to leave. Susan had begun crying again and Reed began to shed tears of his own.

_Johnny slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright area he was in. "Jonathan.." an angelic female voice rang in his ears. Tears stung his eyes and he turned around quickly, "Mom?" He ran over to her and hugged her tight. She smiled and began to gently pet his head. "I-I've missed you so much!" Johnn sobbed. His mother kissed his head, "I missed you too, sweetie." She pulled away and looked at Johnny. "Look at how handsome you've become…" she praised as she brushed away strands of hair from his eyes._

"_Would you like to stay with me forever, dear?" she asked softly. Johnny looked shocked by the question, "Yes! Yes of course!" he answered quickly. He looked at his mother's face, she looked, sad, almost disappointed. "What's wrong?" he whispered. She gently pat his left cheek, "Don't you think that's a bit selfish?" "How?" Johnny pouted. The white scenery around them changed, and they were at Room 12. Johnny 's eyes widened as he watched the doctor press the __defibrillators against the chest of his lifeless body on the hospital bed. _

_His mother raised her hand and the scene stopped. Johnny blinked, clueless of what was happening as his mother took his hand and led him outside the room. The three team members were crying their hearts out, and Johnny watched sadly. He looked at Ben who was looking at a photo, wiping his tears every now and then. Johnny peaked at the photo and began crying himself. It was a picture that they both took during their first anniversary. He sniffed and cried to touch Ben's face but his hands just went through._

_He heard the doctor yell, "Clear!" and he felt a flutter in his chest. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's time to leave.." Johnny sobbed louder, "N-No!" he cried. "I want to stay, mom.." he whimpered, looking back at the crying team mates. She smiled at his changed decision. "Are you sure?" her voice rang. Johnny nodded with a smile. The mother and son hugged, telling Johnny that he wouldn't see his mother anymore. She kissed head again and looked at Ben, "He better take care of you." Johnny grinned, happiness exploding inside him, "He already does."_

Johnny gasped and his eyes shot open, revealing to him the bright light from the ceiling. "He's alive!" the doctor exclaimed with a pant. The nurses around him clapped and the team mates looked inside the room to see what all the noise was about. The three grinned and started cheering with the staff. Johnny giggled at how they jumped around. The three walked in and gave the staff a look. They took the hint and the doctor said he'd start the minor operation in ten minutes.

"Ben…" Johnny smiled and sat up on the bed. The two hugged and Johnny blushed, noticing that Reed and Susan were in the room. They pulled away and Sue looked, well Johnny couldn't tell. She was smiling with tears in her eyes and she looked angry to him. "Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm!" she yelled. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Johnny simply smiled cutely and chuckled, "Yes ma'am." She rolled her eyes and hugged him.

When she pulled away, he look at Reed. "What? I don't get a hug from you?" he joked. Reed smiled and said, "I would, but I don't want to be beaten up by…" he nudged his head to Ben's direction and they all laughed. "Well, do you have anything to say to me, Johnny?" Ben smiled, obviously wanting more than a hug. Johnny blushed and smiled, "Yeah," he said and held Ben's hand, "Kiss me, I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I FINALLY finished it, daughter~<strong>

**FORGIVE ME FOR NOT WRITING IT EARLIER.**

**You should blame the yaoi manga. D:**

**IT'S THE DELICIOUS BUTTSECKS' FAULT. 8DD**

**Omnomnom.. *eats cookies* Please review! If you do..umm….I'll give you cookies! :D **

**And if you don't, well let's just say...**

**Your bed sure looks comfortable… From down here. **

**~Kinky Kura**

**(Btw I'm a toaster C:)**


End file.
